pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jane
Summary Jane is a main character in the Pivot Zombie Series and was introduced in the third episode, along with Vince and the rest of the cabin group. Jane is closest to Mark as they knew each other before the outbreak; they worked for the same editing company. Full Character Story Jane's apocalypse story begins much like Craig's, she was just going about her day-to-day life when infected began to roam the streets and take the lives of the innocent. She was on a motorway going into Coalworth when the traffic really began to crawl. Eventually all of the people in their cars started getting out and trying to look for what was causing the congestion. At this point distant gunfire could then be heard, along with screams and moans that sounded like nothing Jane had ever heard before. She then saw people running rapidly in her direction. Initially she thought they were people coming to help but then she saw them start jumping onto people and ripping them open with their mouths. Scared and confused, Jane decided it would be best to get back into her car and lock the doors. She wouldn't be able to drive anywhere but she knew it was the safest course of action. In the midst of all the carnage all Jane could think to do was call Mark, her best friend, to come and help her. Mark was already on the road at this point, but it would take some time for him to get to Jane's location. Jane waited for nearly twenty minutes locked in her car. By this point the screaming had ceased but there were a lot of infected gathered around her car and she couldn't see out of the windows. She was scared as she had no idea how long it would take Mark to get to her. Suddenly, an infected trying to smash into her window was stabbed through the head by a machete. This was followed by multiple gunshots and the infected started to drop. Jane could now see out of her window and two older looking men had killed all of the infected around her car. These men were Vince and Gary. Jane exited her car and thanked them profusely, they said it was no problem. She then asked them if they knew anything about what was going on and they both shook their heads. Gary gave her a pistol, and told her she would need it now. At this moment, Mark's car pulled up and Vince and Gary drew their weapons on him. They only stood down once Jane told them he had come to help her. Once Mark got out of his car, he and Jane exchanged a hug and Vince told them they needed to get somewhere safe before it got too dark. Mark and Jane agreed to stick with Vince and Gary and the four got into Vince's military truck and drove off to find somewhere to spend the night, which ended up being the cabin we see in Vulnerable (Episode 3). Jane then met Zoey and they became friends quickly since she could finally find a girl to have common topics with. The next evening, Craig and Rob arrived at the cabin and were allowed into the group by Vince and Gary in exchange for helping out with taking over the Winston Military Base the next day. Jane did not pay much attention to these new members of the group at first, her only thoughts were that she was glad someone as young as Rob was being accepted into a bigger group that could protect him. The next day, on the mission of taking over the base, Jane took part in clearing out the infected of the base. She helped kill the mutant zombie and also used a grenade in Execution (Episode 4). After she and Zoey had cleared out the infected surrounding the vehicles of the base, they found out about the fight that had occurred between Rob, Craig and Nick. Her main feeling initially was that of utter sympathy for Zoey, having lost her boyfriend. However, she was also aware of Nick's erratic behaviour and how he beat up Mark the previous day, so she also felt bad for Rob. She was then concerned when the group discovered that Gary was missing, and she was one of the of the three people who went to look for him in the woods where he was originally supposed to be. She was worried when they found nothing but a patch of blood in the grass. They then returned to Vince at the base as the sun began to set. The next day when Vince, Rob and Craig went out on a small supply run, Jane was a bit worried about staying at the base with so few people along with Gary going missing recently in Complications (Episode 5), but she remained in the sniper tower. She was even more worried when a person she had never seen before, David, was slowly walking down the road of the base armed with a shotgun. When he stopped outside, he pleaded with Jane to let him in so he could receive medical attention to his injured arm. Jane covered up her internal fear very well and put on a front of authority and demanded he lay down his weapon. He dropped it as soon as he asked, but she could see that he could still pose a threat to her, Zoey and Mark due to his size. As Jane looked closer, she could see that he did indeed have a very bad arm injury and knew that if they turned him away he would likely succumb to infection and die, or at the very least lose his arm. Due to this, she wanted to let him in but Mark, who had been woken by all the commotion, thought it was suspicious that Gary goes missing, likely to a hostile group of people, and then a total stranger arrives at their gates and wants to gain entry to their base. They wanted to get Zoey's opinion on the matter, but she alone in one of the barracks and still wasn't wanting to talk to anyone since the death of Nick, so they just decided between themselves that the best decision was to let him in and for Mark to keep himself armed and near David. David finally became a member of the Survivors after the team had decided to accept him. Vince then knew where was Gary and asked the team whether to follow him to save Gary in Heroes (Episode 6). Jane was one of the members assist Vince to save Gary. After they saved Gary successfully and were ready to head back to the truck in Rescue (Episode 7). Jane told Vince that she would go last and let Danny to climb the rope first. Jane felt worried that Danny would try to do something to the person before him. After Danny arrived at another building, Jane was climbing on the rope and one of the bandits saw Jane. He shot the rope and Jane was falling. Craig and Vince helped Jane to come up the building immediately by using their hands .Jane felt thankful to Craig and Vince. Jane and the group headed back to the Military Base successfully. Nine days later, the team were discussing leaveing the base after hearing news of the bunkers. Jane and Mark made an inventory of the weapons in Conflict (Episode 9). However, the bandits suddenly attacked the base. Jane and Mark helped Rob create a distraction to save the rest of the team and headed to the truck immediately. They could not take all of the weapons and only got a few weapons.They lost Gary that day. After the team arrived at the shop and met Rachel. After the group settled in for the night, Jane wanted to tell Craig how she felt about him, how she'd grown to have a romantic interest in him over the last few weeks. However, she did not have the confidence to say it and told Craig it was nothing. The team then took some rest until the next morning. The story continued in Stricken (Episode 10). In the next morning, the team prepared some equipment for the journey ahead. Mark had a conversation with Jane about the bunker plan. Mark asked Jane what she told to Craig last night. Jane told him she said nothing to Craig and Mark knew that Jane liked Craig. Jane asked Mark to keep her secret. The team then drove the truck and left the city. The truck ran out of petrol and the team were stranded on a country road. Vince ordered Jane to protect the rest of the team and he would go to get petrol with Craig, Mark and David. Jane then talked with the rest of the team about their job before the day of the outbreak. Rob told Jane that he heard some noise but Jane assured him it was nothing. However shortly after, they were ambushed by bandits. Jane wanted to grab the weapon immediately and the raiders told her to put down the weapon. Jane tried to ask them more about their background. Mike, one of the raiders then attacked Jane. The guys then headed back and saved the rest of the team successfully. Jane saw Craig hit Mike and thought he deserved it. She embraced Craig and Craig felt surprised about her action. Jane felt thankful to the team for saving them.The team left the country road and arrived at Bunker 08 in Nightmare (Episode 11). After the team found that the Bunker 08 was empty. They had to go to the Bunker 03. However, on the road, Jane and Rachel were caught by C.C.R after the group ran into them following accidentally triggering one of their landmines and the accident of Rob and Zoey that followed. Jane held out hope that the team would come to rescue them. Craig and David finally found Jane and Rachel in Vendetta (Episode 12) After storming the Cropford Base with Vince and Mark. Craig told Jane that he knew she liked him and he had a same feeling with her. Jane kissed Craig and she asked Craig about Rob. Craig told her Rob didn't make it and they had to leave the C.C.R Cropford Base. The team escaped to the truck successfully and found a house to take a rest in. Craig felt sad about Rob's death. Jane comforted him and told him that she would like to go with him to Rob's family and tell them the truth. After the team had arrived at Bunker 03 in Brothers (Episode 13), Jane got used to the peace and safety in the bunker and didn't want to go out to work with the team anymore since she didn't want to see any people die in front of her. She showed her concerns to the rest of the Survivors, especially Craig, about their safety and hoped they could finish their work without any injuries or casualties. Jane hid in the canteen in Eradication (Episode 15). She believed the bunker soldiers could survive and win the fight. After Yasmin told the rest of residents to come out, Jane found that Mark was bitten and she couldn't believe it. Mark told her he wasn't safe anymore and told her to get away from him. Jane felt sad and Mark was killed by Craig finally. She then came across the events of Retribution (Episode 16),in which she met Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander) and some residents like Jessica and Ray were killed by the C.C.R. Because of those losses, Will decided to take revenge on the C.C.R but Jane opposed the idea with Craig since she thought the idea would put all people in the bunker in peril. Though she didn't know whether she and Craig made a good decision for not following Will, she thought that decision could help them live a happier life for a bit longer. Jane is a core member of the main group and is trusted by Vince; who saved her on the first day of the outbreak. Ever since she has followed him, taken his orders and although she can protect herself, she relies on him in bad situations. Personality Jane is the kind of person who will get on well and deal with problems no matter how big if she is around people she cares about, she is certainly not the lone wolf type. She knows the threat that the infected pose to the survivors and is therefore happy to fight them to defend herself and the group. However, Jane really does not fair well in conflict with other people. She has come to know this through the events of Rescue (Episode 7) and Conflict (Episode 9), her conscience cannot deal with killing people very well. She would only agree to fight other people if it was the only option. Jane gets along with everyone in the group, especially Mark, who she has known for 12 years and Craig, who she is currently in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with. Jane is also the kind of person who has a fragile heart in threatening or dangerous situations in which she feels helpless and lacks the ability to defend herself. For instance, in Stricken (Episode 10), she was pushed hard by Mike, who was a camp raider, wanted to search her for keys to the Survivors's truck and rape her. Jane felt slightly painful with tears in her eyes due to that push. Fortunately, Vince, Craig, David and Mark arrived on time. They killed one of the camp raiders and defeated the other two of them. Jane was then felt secure and rescued. Jane has become cautious and pays much attention to others' safety after the Survivors arrived at bunker 03 in Brothers (Episode 13). She tends to support a safer plan given by Will or Yasmin for events like supply runs. When there are some plans which will put her and others in danger, she will oppose them. Appearance and Equipment Jane is a purple stickwoman in her late twenties who is of slightly above average weight. She has long lighter purple hair that she lets flow freely and since Stricken (Episode 10), she has worn a black leather jacket that she found in a female clothing shop. Multiple other characters in the series have commented positively on Jane's appearance, most notably Craig and Cory, when Craig told Mark what he thought of Jane in Stricken (Episode 10). He said he thought she was pretty, too pretty to be with some like him. After Craig and Jane became a couple, Cory expressed in Brothers (Episode 13) that he thought Jane was "gorgeous". Through all of these comments it can be assumed that Jane is a very attractive woman in the Pivot Zombie Series. In the earlier days of the apocalypse, Jane would use the XM8 Carbine but ever since the introduction of the Cure Control Regiment (C.C.R), she has began to use their standard issue MP7, which she prefers to the XM8. Relationships Notable Quotes * "Whenever I'm around him I just feel warm and protected and he's really nice." - Jane telling Mark how she felt about Craig in Stricken (Episode 10). * "Things like that shouldn't change." - Jane telling Craig that their birthdays should be celebrated like what they did before the apocalypse in Brothers (Episode 13). * "Craig you're talking about Mark, he's our best friend!" - Jane talked to Craig emotionally and didn't believe the fact that Mark was bitten and dangerous in Eradication (Episode 15). Kills * 6 Zombies (on screen) * 1 Bandit Trivia * She is the only female character to have killed at least 1 bandit. * She is the only character with Craig so far to have confirmed birthdays, (July 9th, 1987). * She is confirmed to have two sisters, as seen in a family photo in Origins (Episode 8). * Though she is a main character and makes her first appearance in Vulnerable (Episode 3), she has no dialogue in that episode. Category:Characters Category:Civilians